


Twilight's Ascension

by Bennu_Halcyon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Demons, F/M, Gods, Homicidal doctors, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, This is not a self-insert, Time Travel, Were-Creatures, crazy ex-husbands, magical talking trees, medical abominations, mentions of patricide, my author name just happens to be the same as one of my characters, sort of, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennu_Halcyon/pseuds/Bennu_Halcyon
Summary: It began when Lilith lost her husband and ends when he dies.Midna was a woman who never got what she wanted. She was fine with that because she had to be. When one has a little sister to take care of, their needs come first. When her little sister breaks time itself Midna will do anything to save her from judgement. The question is, will it be enough?The day Phei woke up in hell was the day things went off the deep end. Now she's breaking into the land of the dead with the help of a boy and his werewolf brother. Things could not possibly get weirder.Romulus is a worrier by nature. with his daughter missing and his husband's murderous ex in town, along with a strange woman demanding that they depart on a quest, his patience is stretching rather thin.





	Twilight's Ascension

Chapter one lilith’s folly

Lilith black goddess of darkness, great empress of all, last of the colossi, and mother to mortality had lost her husband. Again. Again meaning the fifth time in as many hours This was of course an astronomical feat, for everyone but her. Her husband, Yelta, literally shone like the sun and possessed a large pair of golden wings. She honestly had no idea how he managed to slip away unnoticed. She looked about the bustling street. The mortals gave her a wide berth as usual. Their fear was not important. Thoughts for another day. She needed to find Yelta her hand shot into the fray of people and landed on the shoulder of a boy. No, he was a man. Barely a man. He stilled and shuddered as if death had come to collect his soul.  
“Have you seen my husband?” she asked sweetly, red eyes boring into him.  
“L-lady L-lilith. I-i no i haven't. I should have been more attentive. I’m s-so sorry.” he stumbled over his word and looked like he would wet himself given a few more seconds.  
“That is all right. It appears that I must find him the hard way.” she lifted her hand and the boy backpedaled and then ran like Lady War was at his heels. That gave her an idea. She reached into her red cloak and withdrew a silver compact. An elegant dragon was etched into the cover. Along the rim was an L and B scratched into the design. She flicked it open and stared into the mirror. It was a magic mirror she spent years crafting, it could show anyone what they desired. What she was more interested in at the moment was it’s abilities a communications device.  
“Mirror, mirror, in my hand. With all the knowledge in the land. Show me now what I seek. Show me now what I speak. Bhogavati black.” her daughter, Bhogavati, likely knew where her father was. She would have used the mirror to find Yelta directly. However, Yelta worked with gold. Every child knew that gold was a powerful magic canceler. It made finding him very, very, tiresome. The silver sheen of the mirror fogged over like a lake in the dead of night. It cleared just as quickly to reveal a ghastly face. Bhogavati’s face resembled a skull. Fitting for the goddess of death. Her pale moon like face marred by the black slit of her mouth. Above that was a beak like nose. And over that were here eyes formed from two plates of black glass. She spoke,  
“Hello, you’ve reached Bhogavati Black, your resident goddess of death. I can’t get to my magic mirror at the moment, so leave a message after the beep.” it was a recorded message. Damn. What was the point of getting her a magic mirror if she never picked up. Lilith snapped her compact shut with a huff. She didn’t have time for this. It was time for plan H. her silver slippers would take here to where he was, or at least the general location. She clicked her shoes once. ”Bring me to my husband.” twice. “Bring me to my husband” thrice. “Bring me to my husband. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she had left the crowded street behind and was now in a dusty saloon. How filthy. A man turned around from his seat at the bar. Lilith sighed in relief at seeing his single violet eye.

dispute  
She looked again and found disappointment. The man was fair skinned, her husband's skin was much darker. The man stood and spoke.  
“Ain’t too often we get pretty things like yourself falling from the sky. At least here that is.”  
“And where and perhaps when is here exactly?” Lilith countered.  
“Why Henra city, capital of the planet Cora.” he told her stepping forward slightly.  
“Is there perhaps someone around who’s new to town. I’m looking for my husband.” she explained. Tension dropped slightly. The distressed wife card always helped.  
“And what would he be lookin like miss.” said the man as he guided her over to a nearby table. Lilith most certainly didn’t like the way his hand rested on her back. She now sat in the chair he pulled out for her. Now would be a good time to take stock of the area. It was an old timey saloon of sorts. The wooden walls were aged and from her standpoint appeared sanded smooth. It was dark. No sunlight filtered from outside the shuttered windows. The majority came from a brass chandelier high in the rafters that blazed brightly. That brought up a good question. If she could see the roof from where she sat then where did the stairs above the bartop lead to?  
“Well mr.--?” she didn’t know what to call him.  
“Beta’s the name. Don’t throw it about though. Could get a pretty miss like you in a lot a trouble.” lilith frowned.  
“I shall make sure to remember that sir.” she paused. It was loud. When she stopped the volume dropped slightly. It seems the whole establishment was lending an ear towards her. When people did not recognize her appearance this foreboded bad things. “My husband is slightly taller than me. He is prone to slouching though. He’s dark of skin and hair and has eyes quite like yours.” she said.  
“Does he now?” asked Beta with amusement.  
“Yes, yes he does. You and him are both missing your left eyes. They’re even the same color.”  
“Okay sweetheart. Me and my men will look for your husband.” However, he was stopped by shattering glass. A bullet whizzed by lilith's right ear and into a pitcher sitting atop the bar. It’s form shattered and cascaded into a shower of shining glass and dark liquid. Beta stood and faced the entrance in a flash. Standing in the door, shadow spilling out across the floorboards was a man. In his left hand he held a gun. Lilith stood abruptly.  
“Mr. Beta, if this man is causing issues then I can remove him from the premises.” she told him. It was highly improper to engage in combat but she would if she must.  
“Now don’t you worry miss. This little misunderstanding is between me and glass eye bill over there.” He jerked his thumb at the figure in the door. He turned back to the man.  
“For what do i owe the pleasure bill? After all you're a long way from glass eye terf. This here place is owned by the Spades.” Beta told him  
“I want my money you snake.” glass eye Bill growled.  
“Name calling isn’t very nice. If you haven’t received payment talk to queen. Money is under her control.” he smiled  
“ ya see.” Bill began. “She gives me the money. When I go to open the case i find that a few thousand is missing. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that? He snarled  
“Oh I see what the problem is. You think you're entitled, last I knew the deal was half the gold for half the work. When things got messy half your men turned tail and ran.” as if on cue several men entered the room around Glass eye bill and took positions along the wall. The each drew a gun and aimed it at Beta.  
“I ain’t leaving without my money.” Bill said. Lilith was suddenly grabbed from behind and she felt the cool metal of of a gun at her temple “understand,” Bill said.

Story

* * *

I think that’s enough for now. It’s time that you are off to bed.  
“But Bennu, ‘m not tired.” whined the little prince. His gold eyes blinked slowly  
Your father specifically told me to have you in bed by ten. Now be good Jason and brush your teeth.  
“Fine!” he pouted he said as he walked up to the sink. His small body of seven years old climbed the stool set before it and turned on the water. “Tell me a story.” he begged.  
I’m a narrator. It’s my job to tell stories. Just don’t expect me to continue the other one. That ones for later.  
He pouts around the toothbrush in his mouth.  
This world, every world began long ago. Existence began with only light and darkness. The two elements clashed bitterly. No thing could stand between them until there was a thing that could. It forced the light up far beyond the sky and the darkness deep into the fissures of the world below the ground. Then it brought the two elements together to create Dust. then the thing with red eyes and wicked teeth disappeared and left in it’s place a phoenix and turtle. The two lived in harmony for some time. The turtle took the dust and shaped the earth, sea and sky. He also created humanity. However, the turtle’s word was at war with itself and mortality in all forms be it beast or man was dull. The phoenix spread her wings wide and gifted order and law to the world.  
To mortality she gifted intelligence. And things were good for a time. Soon however the phoenix became angry. She did not like how the turtle ruled the people. He was not cruel but the bird considered him unwise. And so they fought. The phoenix was victorious. She lifted the turtle by his very shell and cast him to the very bottom of existence. To wallow in the darkness. Tired from this endeavor the phoenix retreated to her nest below the great light. But before she left she took her ash and crafted a creature of destruction known as Void. And then from her feathers she made, me, creations embodiment.  
After brushing his teeth the little prince had fall asleep. His cheek pressed up against the counter. His small snores broke the silence.  
**It’s great to see that you're taking good care of my little brother**  
Goodness Midna, you scared me. For your information I was telling him a story.  
**Of course you were. We’re narrators. All we do is tell stories**  
Oh, don’t sound so dour. Somebody has to make sure that divine intervention is to minimum.  
**But at times like these it’s just so boring. I like what you’ve done with your hair**  
Excellent topic shift Midna.  
**Don’t be a jerk bennu**  
Use proper punctuation.  
**Sit on a cactus!!!! Hows that for punctuation**  
It’s a bit excessive.  
**Do you smell gas?**  
Stop changing the supjec--  
It was about then that the entire house went up in flames. The glass of the windows blew out and the timber was devoured by flames. The bricks covered in soot and the roof caved in. It began to rain. It poured. Water beat at the flames yet the luminescent orange conflagration continued.  
\---  
Far in the past a little girl with green eyes startled awake. She had tears in her eyes


End file.
